


[Podfic] Pinch Hitter

by greedy_dancer



Category: American Idol RPF, Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Bexless' story. </p><p>  <i>    Gerard passed over the lube and condoms, hesitated, then said, "This isn't a stunt dick thing."  Adam raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"  "Okay," said Gerard. "I'm just saying. I could take care of this myself."  "I'm sure you're more than capable," said Adam in a soothing voice. "Look, if this is weirding you out, that's cool. Sometimes a guest star only seems like a good idea."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pinch Hitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pinch Hitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231177) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> Recorded for the "Idol" anthology, on the occasion of Paraka's 5-year podfic anniversary. Thanks to Fire_juggler for putting this together and to Bexless for having blanket permission!

**Length:** 0:41:00

  
**Download link:** [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?c5mjsardlp11naw) (Mediafire)


End file.
